fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wish Fixers/References
*When Jorgen is showing Timmy a list of bad wishes, every single wish is one that Timmy made in past episodes: **Magic Muffin (Abra-Catastrophe!) (This wasn't a wish, the Magic Muffin was a gift for Timmy's Fairy-Versary Party) **Had Chip Skylark voice (Chip Off The Old Chip) **Super Toilet (Super Bike) **Cheese Pants (This Episode) **Octopus Powers (This Episode) **Invisibility (Timvisible) **Talking Roaches (Wanda's Day Off!) **Time Travel (Father Time!) **Became a Dog (Dog's Day Afternoon) **Went to Internet (Information Stupor Highway) **Freed a Goat (Dream Goat!) **Everyone was the same (The Same Game) **Life was an action movie (Action Packed) **Being Alone (Just the Two of Us!) *Jorgen Von Strangle was in cooking class when Timmy wished for him to be in the Wish Fixers building. * The Pixies were last seen as darts for Jorgen's dart board game in "Pixies Inc.". This episode however shows them free and no longer being used as darts. It is possible they were able to trick Jorgen into letting them go through good behavior. *Apparently HP and Sanderson consider microbiology more boring than they are. *First time Jorgen was impersonated. * - Cosmo calls Timmy "CheeseBoy SquarePants" This is an (intentionally) obvious reference to the name of the infamous character from the series. * - The Mechanical Cheese Pants Cosmo poofs up are a clear spoof of the Mechanical Trousers from the short. * The Wizard of Oz - When Sanderson is shown, he says "Pay no attention to the fairy in the robot" - This quote is a reference to the film, The Wizard of Oz. * - When Timmy wishes Cosmo and Wanda are made of rubber, the poof cloud reads "Rubber Soul" which sounds like The Beatles' album from the same name. * - Wanda's "Bad Wish" and "Don't Trusting Pixies" senses are spoofs of Spider-Man Spidy Senses. * - When HP says "Go me, go me, it's my birthday" is a parody of "Go, shawty, it's your birthday" which is the opening verse of 50 Cent's song, In Da Club. * When Pigs Fly - The first bad wish Timmy made is "When Pigs Fly" which is a reference to the idiom. * Dead Men Tell No Tales - The second bad wish Timmy made is "Dead Men Tell No Tales" which is a reference to the phrase. * Raining Cats & Dogs - The third bad wish Timmy made is "Raining Cats & Dogs!" which refers to the idiom. * A running gag in this episode is that Timmy makes a bad wish and after he signs the contract HP will turn up the device and shock Cosmo and Wanda. *Whenever HP points out to Timmy about something in the contract, he would say "Son of a gun", a very famous phrase. *Cosmo screaming reminders because they "make them remember better". *How could the Pixies shock Cosmo and Wanda to death when fairy-type creatures are immortal (meaning they can't die)? *How could Cosmo and Wanda make the wish for Jorgen to appear if their wands run on Wishawatts, a type of electricity, when their wands were rubber? **Ability to wish could have nothing to do with it. Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes